Garras Demoniacas: Días Oscuros
by isMisterL
Summary: Sally es una estudiante que por obligación termina en Boston en la gran universidad. Piensa que el único problema será cómo soportar a sus compañeras de cuarto hasta que por un accidente, tiene un encuentro con el chico más rudo de la universidad, pero eso no es todo, éste muestra habilidades nunca antes visto para ella. Un gran cambio, sus preocupaciones son a mayor escala.
1. Secret

Quizás no sepas los misterios que el mundo oculta, posiblemente por eso permanezcan ocultos. Ahora vengo a preguntarte a ti, simple mortal, ¿Crees en la magia? Sí desvelara los secretos que escribiré aquí, ¿Los compartirías? Entre los nuestros no solemos confiamos de los suyos, más de un vez hemos sido traicionados. Nos han usado en la historia y se han robado el crédito de tantas maneras inimaginables... ¿En serio crees que un simple mortal descubriría un continente por accidente? Las casualidades no existen. Todo está planeado en el hilo rojo de todas las personas. No es casualidad que tropieces con una persona en el metro y que lo hayas conocido, aquel que luego de unos años sería tu esposo. Todo es cosa del destino... Pero, ¿Y si pudieras cambiar tu destino? Sí aquel incierto futuro no te convence y quieres tener uno mejor, ¿Por qué no acudir a nosotros? Claro que no. No te atreverías.

Al igual que nosotros los hemos etiquetado a ustedes por hechos en nuestra historia, el mundo nos ha etiquetado a nosotros, la notable minoría, como rarezas. Personas con habilidades fuera de lo normal que no son heredadas, tan sólo aparecen. Muchos nos llaman fenómenos, otros ni siquiera se molestan en darnos un nombre. Nuestro pasado nos ha obligado a vivir en las sombras, a ocultarnos de todo el mundo que pueda vernos utilizar nuestras grandes habilidades. Es por esto que se debe nuestra frialdad a todo lo humanamente sensitivo, la muerte es sólo un compañero y la vida es un juego que puedes gozar sí la sabes disfrutar.

Nos hemos aislado, procuramos permanecer unidos pero sencillamente todos somos signos negativos, repudiándonos en todo lo posible. No tenemos un gran castillo para aprender a utilizar lo que muchos llaman magia y que para nosotros no es más que algo del día a día. No tomamos un tren para ir a otro mundo donde la magia es tan normal como el pan en la mesa. Muchos desearían tener esta bendición, sin embargo, para nosotros no es más que una _maldición_.

¿Crees que es bueno? Matar con frialdad. Ser llamado monstruo. Vivir en las sombras. En el pasado se le llamaba brujería, era castigado con fuego y aunque ahora suelen hacerse sacrificios de aquella magnitud, nunca hemos vuelto a aquellos tiempos. La brujería ha quedado en el olvido y ha sido olvidada, nosotros, los fenómenos hemos quedado en el pasado como una ''época oscura''. Pero... ¿Y si aquella vidente a la que llamaste loca tenía la razón? ¿Si ese vagabundo en la calle que exclamaba que gente muerta la hablaba en verdad escuchaba a la gente hablándole? ¿Y si ese compañero de clases callado y asocial, en realidad es alguien que teme a ser descubierto? Muy pocos mortales son capaces de convivir con nosotros, algunos llegan al borde de la locura, otros tan sólo son incrédulos. Se dice que debes tener una visión más allá de la llamada **realidad** para entender que no todo lo que te rodea es lo que parece.

Entonces, después de escucharme, ¿Te atreves a unírtenos?


	2. Boston

Boston.

La universidad de Boston, hogar de las Águilas y en la temporada de invierno no era más que un manto blanco en el que se desplazaban los estudiantes para ver las últimas clases y finalmente viajar de vuelta a casa. Todos iban igual, cabizbajos a primeras horas de la mañana, abrigados desde la punta de la cabeza hasta el dedo del pie. Algunos ya terminaban de ver sus materias y finalmente se iban a casa, otros seguían con la tragedia de ver clases, muy pocos iban llegando, entre ellos aquella joven de cabellos castaños que arrastraba su maleta por los pasillos de la residencia, maldiciendo una y otra vez el nombre de su madre y su padre.

¿Por qué obligarla a estudiar allí? ¿Por qué obligarla a dejar Los Ángeles, su hogar, para venir a este frío infierno? En su cabeza no terminaba de dar con una explicación lógica o siquiera una razón de qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de sus padres cuando de un día a otro sacaron la brillante idea de mandarla a estudiar a lo que ella misma denominaba como _pocilga_, teniendo a pocos kilómetros de su casa la UCLA, una fantástica universidad para tomar su carrera artística.

Soltó una última maldición antes de detener el paraje de su maleta frente a una puerta de madera pálida, como todas las puertas de ese edificio. Leyó dos veces el cartel antes de darse cuenta que estaba en el lugar correcto ''Habitación 302'', o mejor dicho, su pasaje directo al infierno. Aún recordaba lo mucho que se había resistido a la idea de viajar a esa ciudad sola, lo que no recordaba era el momento en el que había accedido a ello.

Esa era Sally Evans, la niña malcriada y de una familia rica en California. Músico por naturaleza que tenía un jugoso contrato con una disquera antes de que esas repentinas acciones le arruinaran la oportunidad de su vida.

Tomó algo de aire y suspiró antes de introducir la llave en la perilla y darle vuelta al cerrojo. Comenzaba a hacerse la idea de lo incómodo que sería vivir en la residencia universitaria, compartir habitación no le gustaba mucho, siempre había prefirido la soledad de una habitación pequeña. Ahora le tocaba soportar a otras dos personas viviendo con ella en esa oscura habitación.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y vio la imagen de lo que sería su hogar por unos años. Defintivamente, la idea que tenía en la cabeza era mucho mejor a esa que veía. El olor a cerrado fue lo primero que le sorprendió, como si ese cuarto no se hubiese abierto por al menos dos décadas, la cerámica del suelo fue lo siguiente que le espantó, luego la pared, un amarillo que seguramente habría sido blanco para cuando habían fundado la universidad. Por suerte había traído unos pósters para darle algo de color a esas paredes y quizás también habría traído un ambientador para vaciarlo en el lugar.

Levantó la maleta con algo de esfuerzo y la tiró sobre uno de los colchones. El más cercano a la puerta y también el más lejano a los otros dos, se sentó en la cama y dio una detallada examinación a su _hogar_. La cama parecía concentrar ese desagradable olor de la habitación, no había duda que bajaría al primer piso para lavarlas antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Se le salió una palabrota cuando intentó chillar en la almohada y desahogar su ira. ¡Aquella almohada apestaba! ¿Acaso habían acostado a un muerto por setenta y dos horas antes de llevarlo a la morgue allí? Comenzaba a preguntarse sí le había tocado una habitación o el cuarto de preparación de un hospital.

Se levantó para cambiar su almohada con alguna de las que estaban en las otras dos camas. La sostuvo con asco todo el trayecto hasta darse cuenta de las maletas que estaban encima de las otras dos. ¿Ya habían llegado? ¿Los otros dos demonios ya estaban allí? Casi pudo escuchar a su madre decirle ''_no juzgues a un libro por su portada_'' cuando observó con la cara arrugada la ropa que tenían guindada en el guardarropa.

Continuó con su tarea de cambiar las almohadas hasta que escuchó la perilla de su puerta rotar. Inhaló como hacen en las películas cuando sucede algo sorprendente y rápidamente lanzó la almohada a su cama y se dedicó una mirada a lo que seguramente serían sus nuevas compañeras.

Allí estaban, una chica pelirroja y una rubiecilla que podía pertenecer fácilmente al elenco de Chicas Bobas, El Reencuentro. Sally tuvo que contener las ganas de virar los ojos cuando las dos fingieron sorpresa de verla allí y rieron un poco por su torpeza, grandiosa e idiota sorpresa de haber dejado el clóset abierto y las camas desarregladas.

—¿Tú eres nuestra compañera, no?

_No, soy una ladrona que acaba de dejar su maleta aquí por gusto pues pienso mudarme a aquí luego de robarles. _En su interior cada vez las odiaba más.

—Sí, supongo —respondió, haciendo la sonrisa más falsa que la historia haya conocido.

—Oh por Dios —la chica rubia tomó la palabra.

_Excelente._ Lo que faltaba en su vida, una de las chicas seguidoras de la farándula que si pasan un poco más el nivel de superficialidad nacerían en un empaque plástico y con un grabado de ''Barbie'' en su cubierta.

—¿Es esta la colección de invierno de Macy's? —preguntó mientras tomaba una de las prendas que sobresalía de la maleta de Sally. _Oh, claro, tómala, te doy permiso_—. ¡Qué loco! Ni siquiera han llegado a las tiendas.

—Sí... —le quitó la prenda de la mano disimuladamente, sí por eso se podría decir que la arrancó de sus manos casi dañándole la manicura—, mi madre tiene sus contactos.

—Supongo que podríamos ser amigas, ¡Compramos en la misma tienda!

_¿Algún método rápido de suicidio? _Amigas, claro, claro que sí, ¿Por qué no ser amiga de una superficial? Era lo mejor, que hablaran a tus espaldas, que tu espalda dañe el cuchillo que te clavan una y otra vez. Como si no las conociera, como si no hubiese lidiado con ellas en un pasado.

—¿Y...? —Mientras la _cabeza de adorno_, como Sally la había denominado, acomodaba su cama, la _cabeza de fósforo_ le dirigía la palabra—. ¿Cómo te llamas, compañera?

Al menos ésta no parecía tan hueca como la otra —pensó—, aunque aquella amabilidad y esa sonrisa no le terminaba de encajar.

—Me llamo Sally, Sally Evans —se presentó curvando los labios mientras cerraba su maleta para evitar otras investigaciones indeseadas.

—Bienvenida a Boston, Sally —le guiñó el ojo—. Mi nombre es Hannah y ella es Madeline.

—¡Maddie! —le corrigió a lo lejos, agachada al otro lado del colchón.

_Claro, toda regalada tiene su nombre de artista_. Finalmente tomó su maleta y la tiró en el suelo, metiéndola bajo la cama de una pataa.

—Voy a salir un rato.

—¿Quieres que te acom...?

—No —alzó la mano, deteniendo la pregunta que no había culminado aún—. No, gracias —se corrigió antes de sonar grosera en extremo.

Claro que no le molestaba que la llamaran grosera, era suficientemente fuerte de personalidad como para soportar insultos, pero era también inteligente. Por algo no se busca enemistades entre compañeras de dormitorio, cuando sales tu ropa se queda allí, tus pertenencias, todo. Además, duermes con ellas... No es bueno, nada bueno.

Dejó la habitación luego de pasar por el baño y verse una última vez en el espejo, su chaqueta marrón estaba un poco húmeda por la nevada que había en el exterior pero aún podía soportar el frío. Acomodó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello y finalmente los ligeramente ajustados vaqueros que terminaban en unas elegantes botas. Lista para lucirse.

Iba con sus auriculares encajados en la oreja y su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo, era lo único que podía hacer con él después de que cayera en la nieve y extrañamente dejara de tomar la red móvil y wi-fi. Dejándola con que los únicos seres pensantes con los que podría conversar serían Hannah y Made... Maddie... O en su defecto, sólo Hannah.

Salió del laberinto de pasillos y llegó a la sala de estar de su residencia. Habían unos cuantos chicos socializando pero ella sólo se interesó en sentarse lejos, donde nadie la interrumpiese. Una mesa con dos sillas pareció ser su refugio de soledad perfecto, nadie se le sentaría al lado cuando la veía con los auriculares por lo que pudo relajarse por al menos cinco minutos. Eso hasta darse cuenta que detrás del centro de mesa, una planta vieja, había un libro.

Deslizó sus dos dedos por la mesa para dar con el libro que tenía una página marcada con un bolígrafo. _Historia del Arte_, leyó y sin dudarlo lo abrió un poco para permitirse ojear algunas de sus páginas.

—¿Te interesa el arte?

Una voz pudo más que el sonido de sus auriculares. Cerró el libro y levantó la mirada nerviosa, sus dos ojos azules apuntaron a un joven de su edad, una cabeza más alto que ella y con una sonrisa que lograba tranquilizarla un poco. Cabello castaño peinado hacia arriba y unos rasgos faciales regios pero elegantes.

—Disculpa... No sabía... No tenía idea... —intentó excusarse.

_Excelente, ahora tartamuda y boba_. Echó el libro hacia el lugar a su lado, era obvio que nadie abandonaba una mesa y dejaba su libro, Sally debía comenzar a pensar como las personas normales o lo llevaría muy mal en su estadía en la universidad.

—Salí a buscar algo de café y veo que te interesaste en mi libro —comentó con un tono amigable, sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa que le reconfortaba a Sally—. ¿Estudias arte?

Ella tardó en responder, se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y lo tiró detrás de su oreja viendo el vaso de café que habían dejado en la mesa, con esto llevó la mirada a los ojos de su acompañante, iguales al color del contenido del vaso, un oscuro color café que los acompañaban unas ojeras de pérdida de sueño. Por estudios, adivinó.

—Música, lo mismo.

—Entonces nos veremos en muchas clases, eh... —dudó un momento, señalándola con la palma de su mano abierta.

—Sally Evans —le continuó la oración, tomando su mano.

—Jonathan o Jona, como prefieras.

Ahí estaba, conversando con la primera persona que no era tan estúpida como para merecer sus comentarios. No sabía si era eso o que realmente estaba hechizada por esos dos ojos marrones que le habían cautivado desde el primer momento... Podría decirse que fue su primer crush universitario. _El bobo niño del café _lo llamó por su notable torpeza.

Por lo que habían indagado, Jonathan era un joven emprendedor, un chico que se expresaba en la pintura. Proveniente de una buena familia y el chico perfecto que toda niña boba desearía, atractivo, inteligente y un artista.

Pasó toda la tarde conversando con él, prometiéndose entre sí verse de nuevo al día siguiente. _¿Una cita el primer día en la universidad? Qué bien, lo siguiente será recibir mi título de zorra_. A Sally no le gustaba la idea de una cita, no era del estilo de chicas románticas que buscan a un muchacho que las haga sentir ''princesas'', si le tocaba hablar de sus relaciones, le tocaría mencionar los dos fallidos noviazgos que había tenido por haberse aburrido borazmente de sus parejas.

El primero, un muchacho de pueblo que le cautivó por su sencillez y luego le aborreció por su desconocimiento de las maravillas de la civilización. El segundo y el proyecto más fallido fue el de un niño rico de una familia con el que su padre, un prestigioso doctor, obligó a socializar. Así como en la realeza, juntando a dos grandes para seguir el legado de la _sangre azul_, podría decirse que al principio funcionó, todo antes de encontrar su habitación llena de imágenes de boybands del momento que ni siquiera ella escuchaba y una colección de fotos en su celular de ellos sin camiseta. Vaya que fue un hecho terrible.

Las citas en definitiva no eran lo suyo, y aunque odiaba hacerse ilusiones, debía admitir que había tomado una conexión inmediata con este chico.

Pensó que todo iría bien entonces, dieron las seis de la tarde. Sin darse cuenta había hablado todo el día y compartido el almuerzo con ese chico, ¿En serio se había interesado tanto en él? Se hizo esa pregunta todo el laberíntico camino hacia su habitación hasta que finalmente dio con su puerta. _Todo irá bien de ahora en adelante, _eso hasta que abrió la puerta y encontró a sus dos ''amigas del alma'' tocándose los senos sobre el brasier. _OH, EXCELENTE._

—Sally, ¿Puedes ayudarme?

_Será un laaaaaargo año. _Y con ese pensamiento, cerró la puerta a su espalda. Para su suerte no estaban declarando un lesbianismo sino ayudándose entre sí a probarse algo de ropa nueva que habían comprado. Y claro, como no podían ser normales y probárselas en el baño, debían traumar la imagen mental que Sally tenía de ellas.

El día siguiente fue incluso mejor que ese, debía serlo. Maldijo menos de lo normal y finalmente reparó su celular con la ayuda de Jonathan. En cuanto a su cita... Fue mejor de lo que había pensado, no fue incómoda y podría decirse que ya había ganado a su primera amistad en Boston. Aquel joven incluso le había prometido llevarla a conocer la ciudad la siguiente semana, luego de que se acostumbrara a su horario y a las clases. Eso fue el domingo... Ahora tocaba soportar entre semana el otro lado del infierno.

Aún sin darse cuenta la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí. El llamado, todo lo que estuvo tan claro ante sus ojos y tan evidente que había preferido ignorar. Su verdadera pieza en ese juego nuevo apenas iba comenzando a moverse.


End file.
